Hyleas Fountain
Hyleas Fountain ( Columbus , January 14 1981 ) is an American athlete , who has specialized in the heptathlon . She participated twice in the Olympics and won on that occasion asilver medal . Her first appealing personal record in the heptathlon with 6502 points they earned in 2005 Götzis . Meanwhile, she has her best point total in three years adjusted to 6667. At the world championships in 2005 in Helsinki Hyleas Fountain was twelfth in the heptathlon with 6055 points. A year later, they ended up at the World Indoor Championships in Moscowas eighth in the pentathlon with 4205 points. Her PR score of 6667 points she earned in 2008 during the U.S. Trials in Eugene , which they qualified for participation in the 2008 Olympics in Beijing . Here she was third in the heptathlon at first, but as the second finisher Ukrainian Lyudmila Blonska a doping test was found positive to the use of anabolic steroids , which was a few days after her silver medal again return, which then went to Hyleas Fountain. With her score of 6619, the U.S. was more than 110 points deficit in the new Olympic champion, Natalya Dobrynska . In 2009 she appeared effortless to qualify for the U.S. Championships during the world championships in Berlin , until she suffered a neck injury during the high jump , which then worsened by the long jump . This enabled her for the rest of the season. [1] A well restored Fountain did the following year at the world indoor championships in Doha in the pentathlon but again heavily involved, scored several personal bests and had behind the elusive Jessica Ennis view on one of the two other medals, until on the last lap of the last number, 800 m , too many fell behind and had to honor to Natalya Dobrynska and Tatyana Tsjernova same pair which they had fought for the medals. eighteen years earlier in Beijing Only was there when Jessica Ennis because of an injury not to. Hyleas Fountain had to settle for fourth place and a personal best score of 4753 points, equaling the record for North and Central America from her compatriot Nathan dedee 1999. Content [ hide ] *1 Titles *2 Personal bests *3 Honours **3.1 jump **3.2 pentathlon **3.3 heptathlon Titles [ Edit ] *American heptathlon champion - 2005 *American indoor pentathlon champion - 2005 *American indoor long jump champion - 2008 *NCAA heptathlon champion - 2003 *NCAA champion in long jump - 2004 *NCAA indoor long jump champion - 2004 *NCAA indoor pentathlon champion - 2004 Personal records [ Edit ] Outdoor Indoor Honours [ edit ] jump [ edit ] ;Diamond League podium *2010: Aviva London Grand Prix - 6,57 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg pentathlon [ edit ] *2006: 8th World Indoor - 4205 p *2010: 4th World Indoor - 4753 p Heptathlon [ Edit ] *2005: 12th World Cup - 6055 p *2007: DNF World *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgOS - 6619 p *2008: IAAF World Combined Events Challengehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2011: 25th World Cup - 5611 p *2012: DNF OS Category:1981 births